Violet Vines
by Destined Meltdowns
Summary: After Urban Jungle, Undergrowth's evil influence lingered in Sam. Now, she's part of a plot bigger than before to cover the world in Undergrowth's green realm. Of course, Danny has to fight him...but can he bear to attack his best friend?
1. Prologue

**Help! The plot bunnies infested my house! Yeah, I know I have two other stories going on right now, but I couldn't resist on adding this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, and you know it.**

* * *

><p>Undergrowth sat in solitude. That idiot halfa Danny Phantom had humiliated him in front of his children, and the growth had been destroyed. Vld Masters, the mayor was making Amity Park filthy, not caring about the environment.<p>

Undergrowth hadn't always been so hostile towards fleshwalkers. At first, he had peacefully tried to grow new trees, flowers, and other plants, but the fleshwalkers had chopped them down and built polluting factories and buildings.

When Phantom had destroyed all his children with ice, the vines had released from the humans. Well…all but one.

His queen, Sam Manson, the sole lover of vegetation, had not fully lost the vine. Sam and Phantom seemed to have a weak psychic connection, and the plant was alerted that Phantom was going to destroy everything. Quickly, it released some mind controlling spores into her brain.

They remained dormant at the moment, but once they multiplied enough, Undergrowth would be able to control her, and rid of the halfa for good. Sam would then again rule by his side as he turned the planet into a jungle. His jungle. And no one was going to stop him. _No one._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, does anyone want to join the forum Phantom Roleplay? I'd love to bring the forums back and have you all roleplay! :D<strong>

**Please R&R, blah, blah, blah, expect an update _really_ soon.**


	2. Migranes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p>Sam Manson drummed her fingers on her desk, not really paying attention to what Mr. Lancer was writing on the board. The day before had been crazy. Undergrowth, the plant ghost, had tried to take over Amity Park and build his own jungle in its place. She sort of understood where he was coming from, being an ultra recyclo vegetarian who loved the environment, but he had a funny way of showing his disdain for pollution.<p>

Danny had already been having a bad day _before_ Undergrowth attacked. He had been freezing cold, so cold that he actually froze her Venus flytrap, DeMilo. When he attempted to battle the plant ghost, he fell to the ground from exhaustion and cold. Undergrowth had laughed and giant flowers shot out of the ground, spraying a gas on Sam and Tucker. The next thing Sam knew, she was kneeling over on the ground, a horrible taste in her mouth, and Danny had gained ice powers.

Later, Danny told her that her mind had been controlled by Undergrowth and she had become a plant queen. Sam felt terrible about all the things she had done when she was hypnotized, but Danny and Tucker both assured her that it wasn't her fault.

Searing pain erupted in Sam's head, as she clutched the sides. It burned and felt like her head would explode. Sam squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to dim the pain.

"Miss Manson," Mr. Lancer said, worry in his eyes, "Are you okay?"

The pain slowly faded away. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think it was just a migraine. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Sam rubbed her temples. _What was that?_ she thought. _It felt way worse than a migraine._

Danny shot a nervous glance from the seat next to her and squeezed her hand. Tingles shot up her spine. She loved Danny. Sam didn't know if Danny loved her back yet, though, and even if he did, she loved him way more. They had first met so many years ago and Sam thought he was cute. They remained best friends, but now, with hormones and all, Sam's feelings for Danny were amplified even more than they had been.

Tucker was sitting next to Danny, hiding his PDA under his book, surfing the web for even _newer_ technology. His notebook was utterly blank and he was probably going to fail the test on Shakespeare the next day. Tucker didn't really care, though, because Danny probably was going to, too, and they _were_ best friends. They were in it together.

Danny released Sam's hand and went back to his notebook. It was full of poorly drawn pictures of ghosts, such as Skulker, Technus, and the Box Ghost and not so poorly drawn pictures if his logo. He couldn't stop glancing at Sam, though. It was partly because he was worried about her, the pain she experienced looked excruciating, but mostly because she looked so pretty. It wasn't just about her looks; she had such an amazing personality, she couldn't help but make Danny smile. Sure, they had their fights, usually about Sam telling Danny to do something, Danny ignoring her, and then Sam ending up being right, but she was one of his best friends and nothing could change that.

The bell rang loudly as Lancer dismissed the class. The trio got up and walked to lunch. Suddenly, Sam dropped her books and clutched her head. The pain was worse this time; it felt like things were…_splitting_ in her head.

"Sam!" Tucker exclaimed.

Danny grabbed her and tried to steady her; she was wobbling back and forth.

"Sam, seriously, you should go to the nurse." Danny held her hand again.

"No, Danny!" Sam said coldly. "Don't tell me what to do!" She snapped her hand out of Danny's grasp as her entire eye started faintly glowing green. Sam glared for a few seconds, then sunk to her knees.

Danny stared at Tucker, horrified. Something was wrong…very wrong…and he was going to find out.


	3. The Plan Unfolds

**Disclaimer: *Insert creative comment stating that I do not own Danny Phantom here***

* * *

><p>"I don't understand how I don't remember what just happened," Sam said. She tried hard to search her memory, but nothing significant came up.<p>

"Seriously, Man?" Tucker asked, raising an eyebrow. "How can you _not_ remember what just happened?"

"Don't you remember a lot of pain?" Danny questioned, worry tinting his voice.

"No. I just remember us leaving English class, and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor."

"Maybe a ghost overshadowed you," Tucker offered.

Sam nodded slowly, taking in the information. "That makes sense. Humans don't remember what happened while they're overshadowed. It was probably just a quick thing. No biggie."

_It makes sense,_ Danny thought. _And it explains why her eyes were glowing._

The trio entered the cafeteria. Sam picked up a turf-wich while Tucker and Danny got in line for some kind of…meat thing…

"Remind me to pack my own lunch from now on," Danny moaned, shoveling his food from side to side."

"Maybe if you went vegetarian, you wouldn't have to eat those innocent animals."

"Sam, they're already dead. There's nothing you can do about it."

Sam rolled her eyes and took another bite of her turf-wich, soon lost in her own thoughts.

Danny once again couldn't break away his gaze from her. He felt like he was becoming lost in her violet eyes. Her skin was soft and pale, her hair was as black as the night, and he admired her for being an individual. _Gosh, she's so pretty, _he thought. Danny could never tell her his real feelings, though. Their friendship would be ruined if she didn't like him back. Everything would be so awkward.

"Lovebirds," Tucker muttered under his breath.

"Listen, Tucker. Just because I'm staring at Sam doesn't mean that we're lovebirds! If I was staring at Paulina, would that make us lovebirds?" Danny snapped.

"No, because Paulina doesn't like you back," Tucker snickered.

"Look, just because yo-"

Danny was cut off mid-sentence as the room darkened and the Box Ghost floated in.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST, MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!"

"Oh, great. The Box Ghost is disrupting my…" he glanced down at his food, "_wonderful _meal."

"I'm going ghost!" he said, getting up and running into a bathroom stall. He let all his inner power unleash as an annoyed Danny Phantom flew up to the Box Ghost.

The students and teachers cheered as he smiled back, happy to be recognized.

"Looking for the Lunch Lady? Haven't seen her!" Danny yelled firing an ectoblasts.

"What makes you think the Box Ghost would be looking for the Lunch Lady?" the Box Ghost boomed.

"Box Lunch?" Danny offered.

"I know nothing of who you speak of!" the ghost boomed.

_Like Dan said, "It's only a matter of time…" _Danny thought, smiling to himself.

"NOW FACE THE WRATH OF THESE CRATES OF DOOOM!"

Several crates rose as the Box Ghost lifted his hands; they all hurtled towards Danny. Danny yawned, turned intangible, and listened to the shouts of the annoyed students at the Box Ghost.

He whipped out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the Box Ghost in.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" he yelled before Danny screwed the lid shut.

The room erupted with cheers for Danny as he bowed and flew into a hiding spot, reverting to Fenton.

"You missed this big ghost fight with Danny Phantom," Sam joked.

"Now where were we?" Danny asked. "Oh, yeah, I was arguing with Tucker."

Tucker and Danny resumed their argument as the Goth smiled, her head resting in her right hand. _Danny's so cute when he's arguing, _she thought, dreamily. _The way his brow furrows and he looks so into it. And his eyes… _

Sam suddenly cut off in mid thought. _No! Bad Sam! You promised yourself that Danny and you were going to stay friends, and friends only. Nothing more._

Nevertheless, a passionate longing burned in her heart. She knew deep down that she loved Danny more than anything. They were more than friends from day one…or at least that's what she wanted to think.

"SAM AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS! DEAL WITH IT, OKAY!" Danny yelled, at the end of his rope. If he was called lovebird one more time, he was going to go ghost and chase Tucker to the ends of the Earth.

"Lovebird."

_Snap._

"Danny! Tucker! Stop it! Your yelling is giving me a headache!"

They immediately exchanged nervous glances. Sam was grabbing her temples, eyes squeezed shut. She was slightly trembling, and suddenly broke out into a cold sweat.

_This isn't good, _Danny thought. _It doesn't seem like just a ghost is overshadowing her. Something bigger is happening._

The pain quickly cut off, and Sam was breathing heavily. "Dude, you seriously need to go to the nurse. I'll even walk you there- and I'm scared of nurses!" Tucker urged.

Sam smiled weakly. "No, I'm fine, really. I'm probably just having a bad day or didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Sam, are you _sure_? You really don't seem okay."

"I'm _sure_."

Sam endured the rest of the day just fine, nothing bad happening. Tucker and Danny- especially Danny had seemed extra protective of her, and she was sort of freaked out. They were acting as if she had a tumor, when really, headaches _weren't_ going to kill her.

"I'm home!" Sam yelled, thrusting her spider backpack onto the ground. It seemed her parents were working late, and her grandma was probably out playing bingo or something.

She rushed up the stairs to her room, working hard and long on homework. Something inside of her kept urging her to check on her greenhouse for some reason. It reached the point where it got annoying, so Sam gave in and marched into the greenhouse, her combat boots pounding on the stairs the entire way down.

She scanned the area, as if the feeling was a premonition for something, but all seemed well. Sam looked at the place where DeMilo had once rested, now an empty pot. Danny had accidentally froze it and killed it when he was developing his ice powers. Sam chuckled at the memory of Danny that day. It was so warm, and he was wearing his winter coat.

For some reason, she felt sad DeMilo was gone. Sadder than normal.

_Pull yourself together, Manson. It was just a plant, _she thought, shaking the sad feelings away.

_But it wasn't just _any_ plant. It was _DeMilo_. _

The voice that sounded in her head startled her a bit. It sounded like hers, but there was a tinge of some other voice in it, one that she couldn't place. Sam gently started stroking the leaves of a hanging plant. The stem was so smooth, and the leaves had a slight bumpy texture

_True, DeMilo was one of my favorite plants, but I should get over it. He's probably happy in the greenhouse in the sky…or the Ghost Zone, or wherever he is right now._

Sam wearily trudged back to her room and rushed through the rest of her homework. She crammed every last bit of Shakespeare's life into her brain before collapsing onto her soft mattress, not bothering to change into pajamas.

Sam gazed out the large window across from her bed and saw a figure, two blocks down, floating through the peaceful night sky.

Danny swooped through the air, smiling as the wind sifted through his hair. _Goodnight, Sam, _he thought. _Sweet dreams._

Sam was fast asleep on her mattress, breathing lightly as a warm breeze drifted into the room. Very discreetly, a tiny green vine grew out from under her thick black hair. It dangled for a second before hiding behind her earlobe. Undergrowth's plan was unfolding, just two blocks from where the oblivious halfa was drifting through the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually updated! I'm gonna try to stay committed to this plan because it seems to work nicely. I'm also going to try (I said<em> try<em>) not to add anymore stories until I finish at least one, because I'm not working on one, not two, not three, not four, but _five_ stories at a time. I hope you can see where I'm coming from.**

**This chapter was a lot longer than the first, and I'm glad with the result. Please tell me what you thought! I can only get better as a writer if you help me out! (I accept anomyous reviews **.)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Forbidden Love is up next!**


	4. Checkmate

**I am _so sorry_! It's been so long since I've updated one of my stories and I feel terrible because I know you guys like this one a lot! I've been getting ready to start school (yay.) and my life has been _really_ busy (especially after Irene hit).**

**Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. The drama's starting to pick up.**

**Disclaimer: Why would I own Danny Phantom? If I _did_, I'd be working on the show and not wasting my time writing stories!**

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Danny yelled, bolting upwards in bed. <em>Just another nightmare, <em>he thought, pushing the sheets to the edge of the bed. He had some weird dream that he got strangled with evil plants.

The morning sped by, and Danny walked to school, ready to meet his friends. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket so he picked up.

"Oh, hey, Tucker,"

"Hey, man. Listen, I gotta talk to you about something…"

Danny knew what was coming. "It's about Sam."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sam's tough, so that's why she probably didn't want to go to the nurse's office, but she was acting really angry at points. Sam never gets that angry."

"And did you see her eyes? They were slightly glowing. You don't think she got ghost powers, do you?"

"Don't you think Sam would tell of if she mysteriously inherited ghost powers?"

"Yeah… Oh, I gotta go, man. Sam's coming, and she'd beat me to a pulp if she found out I was talking about her to you. Don't wanna let her get the wrong idea."

Before the call ended, Danny heard a muffled "Woah, Sam!" Then the phone beeped, signaling an ended call.

_Oh, brother, _Danny thought. _I wonder what's going on. Maybe I should fly to school today…_

He raced into an alley and murmured "Goin' ghost," under his breath before transforming and flying into the air. In about half a minute, he was at Casper High. He turned invisible, not wanting to get mobbed by all the fans, then transformed back into Fenton, secluded by the branches of a tree. Then, Danny jumped down and walked to where Sam and Tucker normally waited for him…assuming he wasn't late for school.

"Woah," Danny said. All he could do was stare. Instead of Sam's normal purple 'n black gothic clothing, she'd substituted purple for a foresty green. She wore a green tank top in place of her black one and green leggings in place of her purple ones. Danny was relieved to find that she hadn't substituted her skirt or combat boots. He wasn't ready for a dramatic wardrobe change in his best goth friend.

"Oh, hey, Danny," she greeted casually, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Tucker just stared at Danny with a sullen look on his face. Now Danny _knew_ something was wrong. However, nothing added up.

"Nice outfit?" he said, not sure if it was a question or statement.

"Thanks. I thought it would be nice to change up the wardrobe every once in a while."

"Sure?"

They all walked to Lancer's class and sat down. "All right, children. As you all know, you have a test today on William Shakespeare."

"Shoot! I forgot to study!" Danny muttered bitterly. He couldn't believe he was so stupid the night before. He just decided to go for a little flight and relieve some stress, but completely forgot how wrapped up he could become once he started. All he could do was fly and fly and fly under the stars.

Meanwhile, Sam received her test and zipped through the questions. _Maybe cramming _does _work, _she thought. It was weird, because she wasn't sure what had compelled her to wear green. She felt as if only half of her brain was working, and that half didn't make her clothing decision. Nevertheless, she actually liked it.

Sam got up and slapped her test down on top of Mr. Lancer's desk.

"Finished so soon, Miss Manson?" he asked, slowly taking the test and clicking his red pen. "Let's see if your confidence pays off."

He started looking over each answer carefully.

Danny looked up and felt a pang of guilt. It was probably his fault that Mr. Lancer was so skeptical of the trio's tests, considering the fact that Dan cheated on the CATs and almost destroyed his future.

"Well, Samantha," Sam cringed upon hearing this. "Amazing job! You have a perfect paper!"

For some reason, Sam felt bad about her test. When she was stuck on a question, her slightly-not-her voice would tell her the answer. It _sounded _like her…mostly…so why should she feel guilt?

Tucker happily passed with a B, but Danny on the other hand wasn't so lucky and got a D. It didn't bother him as much as it used to, considering the fact that he almost failed nearly all his tests.

Later that day, the students all had to attend an assembly about saving the planet.

"Not another one of those assemblies," Tucker grumbled, his eyes glued to his PDA. "I needed free period to spend quality time with Brittany!"

"Brittany?" Danny and Sam asked in unison.

"My PDA," he answered matter-of-factly. Danny smirked while Sam rolled her eyes.

"But I know what you mean, Tuck," Danny said, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of his eyes. "They're always telling us 'Save the planet! Recycle!' We _get_ it now! You think that you'd get the picture after the first fifty times someone tells you something."

"Gosh, Danny, stop overreacting. At least they're _trying_ to make an effort to make the world a better place."

"I'm just saying! Not overreacting!"

The assembly began as some overweight, balding man who closely resembled Mr. Lancer droned on about all the ways you could save the environment. Danny's head was in his hands and his eyelids started to droop lower and lower.

"If I fall asleep, don't wake me up."

Tucker held his PDA down low and was playing countless games, not paying the slightest attention to what the speaker had to say.

"Guys," Sam whispered, extremely annoyed. "Don't you care a smidge about the environment?"

"Sam, we've been through this. I do care. It's just that I show my care in other ways…like recycling soda cans."

"Ugh," she muttered before standing up and marching to the stage. She snatched the microphone out of the speaker's hand and glared at the half-asleep student body. "Students, teachers, and faculty of Amity Park, does anyone actually care? We are destroying our own planet!" Sam yelled into the microphone.

"Okay, I'm out," Danny said, unnoticeably phasing through the bleachers.

"Hey, Man! You can't leave me!" Tucker protested. A couple of the kids shot him funny looks since he was shouting at bleachers.

"We can't just leave our planet to rot! We need to do something, but all of you are falling asleep in your seats! Stand up! Fight for what's right!"

"Kill me now," Tucker muttered, burying his face in his hands.

"We need to demolish the cities and grow a new forests in place of them!"

A worried whisper swept across the audience.

"Now, sweetie," the speaker started, "We don't need to demolish to build a better future. Baby steps," he said, a little worried about the teen.

"Yeah, you're wrong!" a student called from the audience.

"You're crazy!" Paulina yelled.

Suddenly, a huge rumble sounded from the center of the gym. A huge vine blasted through the stage as multiple vines wrapped around it. "Or maybe she's right!" A voice boomed.

Danny was pressed up against the double doors, peering through the windows making sure everything was right. When Undergrowth appeared, he quickly transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, and flew into the room.

Undergrowth snatched Sam up, but the normally spunky girl didn't fight back. She just hung there limply.

"SAM!" Danny cried. A confused murmur arose from the audience. Danny _Phantom_ knows Sam?

"Ah, if it isn't Danny Phantom," Undergrowth sneered. "Your little friend here was the perfect pawn in play in this game. And now I will be reclaiming her as me queen! Checkmate, Danny. I win."

"_What_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Yes, Undergrowth's taken Sam captive, but she's pretty much hypnotized by now. I'll try to keep the updates coming as fast as I can, but remember, I have<em> five<em> stories going on at the same time, so I can make no promises.**

**Also, please vote in the poll on my page. I'm trying to figure out which stories I can put on hold (just so I feel less rushed and can finish up some of my other stories) so if you like this one and don't want it to be put on hold, please vote! It would mean a lot to me! (Seriously, I'm really stressed out right because I'm trying to dish out all of these updates and would really appreciate it if you helped me out. I can't decide which stories I'm going to put on hold; I love them all!)**

**Please review! Feedback motivates me to update!**


	5. The Girl I'm Fighting For

**Hello everyone. I want to apologize to you all for not updating in so long. I don't know what happened. Just got a lot of writer's block, I guess. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Really? If you honestly think I'm making money off of this, read every other chapter I've written in** **_all _my stories.**

* * *

><p>"You're insane!" Danny exclaimed. "Trying the same plan again? I already whooped your butt last time. What makes you think you can win now?"<p>

An evil grin spread across Undergrowth's face. "Ah, this time you have no need to fight me. I think you'll be fighting her!" Undergrowth shot back, holding out Sam's limp body. He let a loud, evil laugh ring through the auditorium as a violet flower shot through the gym floor and engulfed Sam. "Good luck, Danny! You'll need it!"

Upon saying this, Undergrowth phased through the floor, the flower following him. "No," Danny murmured, staring blankly ahead. His best friend had been feet in front of him, and now all her self-control had been put in the vines of Undergrowth. _I think you'll be fighting her!_

Those bitter words rung through Danny's head, and as much as he didn't want to listen to them; didn't want to believe them, he knew they were true. He would have to fight Sam. His best friend. His first love.

A whisper of nervousness swept across the audience. They had never seen their great hero in such a state of shock, and felt uncomfortable, not knowing what to do. "C'mon, man!" Tucker shouted, standing up from his seat. "Danny, Danny, Danny!" he chanted, urging the other students to join in.

"Danny, Danny, Danny!" the students chorused. Danny, though shocked and devastated, smiled to himself because of all the support he was being given. He knew that the other students were counting on him. Counting on him to save Sam. Quite inappropriately for the situation, he smiled, then flew up into the sky and phased through the ceiling. He could still hear them chanting his name as he left the building.

Danny flew around for a bit but soon realized he had no idea what he was doing. He didn't know where to look. He didn't know what the full evil plan was. All he knew was that Undergrowth was using Sam to fight Danny; to fight him and cause the most mental pain possible. Undergrowth wanted him to crack. Danny was sure of it.

As he pondered over Undergrowth's plan for a while, he realized that even he had no idea what he was doing. Was he just going to fly over and fight? Last time that hadn't worked out that well. How could he defeat Undergrowth without hurting…or killing Sam? Sam… Sam…

Fun memories with him and Sam ran through his mind, all wonderful. He remembered the day they went to a fair together and rode the Ferris Wheel together, leaving Tucker to his own bench. He remembered the time that they went to the beach together and he was toppled by an oncoming wave when distracted by a cloud which he thought resembled a rocketship. Sam was laughing so hard she snorted and fell forwards under the salty waves that lapped the shore. He remembered the time that they found a special tree in the forest so long ago. The branches were perfect for climbing and it was a secret place. He remembered how Sam convinced him it was magical. They had built a tree house up there and camped out…

That was it! The tree! Undergrowth would go somewhere that would shake him even more. It wouldn't be enough to fight his best friend. He would have to do something that evoked memories. That's where the base had to be!

In a whir, Danny raced towards the forest where his special tree laid. He dodged trees and whirled around, avoiding being smacked at all costs. The beaten-down path twisted below him, trampled by the sneakers of him and Sam. Though it wasn't as defined as it was before, it was still there, and that's what warmed his heart.

Finally, he approached the abandoned tree house. The wood was worn, but he could still see his and Sam's names carved into the walls, signifying their ownership. Slowly, he peered into the window. Astounded, he flew back a few feet. _There was nothing there._

_ What? _Danny thought, alarmed. _I was almost certain that they would be here._

His suspicions were confirmed by a somewhat seductive, "Hello, Danny," from behind him. Registering the familiarity of the voice in an instant, he slowly spun around to face Sam, completely possessed and wearing her plant attire. "Sam," he whispered.

"Well who did you think it was, Danny?" that same voice replied.

"I was hoping Ember, but we can't all get lucky," he muttered.

Sam frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Now, someone's a little cranky. Aren't you happy to see me, Danny. I've been waiting for you."

Desperately, Danny stared into her eyes and grabbed her shoulders. "Sam, listen to me. I know you're still in there somewhere. You gotta snap out of it."

A look of confusion spread across her face as the brilliant green started to fade from her eyes. Her blank look returned again, though, and the color was replenished. "I'm happy like this," she insisted. "And I've been happier than ever. Undergrowth has been good to me, unlike you, you pathetic excuse for a friend!"

Those harsh words stung Danny as his hand slightly trembled. "Sam, you don't believe that," he whispered, not sure if he was trying to convince himself. "This isn't you." His voice was now pleading.

"Oh, yes it is," Undergrowth's voice rung. Two yellow eyes opened up and Danny soon realized that Undergrowth had _become_ the tree house. He had taken away Danny's childhood memories and used them against him to unhinge him. And was it working.

Danny, now blind with fury, sped towards Undergrowth, topping one hundred and fifty miles an hour. He was going all out; holding nothing back. "I am going to freeze you until there's nothing left, you sad excuse for a plant!" he snarled, placing his palms on Undergrowth and letting all his ice energy unleash. Cold swept the area, and Danny's blinding fury way only fueling it.

When Danny was thrown back from the massive explosion of power, he could not believe his eyes. Undergrowth remained unscathed. _His ice powers had absolutely no effect. The tree house had become not only part of Undergrowth, but his armor._

"You cannot hurt me!" Undergrowth boomed. "And I reminisce that I made a promise to you earlier about our little brawls" He thoughtfully tapped his chin. "What was it? Oh, yes. I do believe you'll be fighting _her."_

Vines carried Sam forward, as if they were on a battlefield and they were both contestants. "You don't want to hurt me," Sam whispered, some sadness in her eyes. "You _can't."_

"I…can't," Danny repeated helplessly, letting himself sink a couple of feet.

"That's right," Undergrowth answered. "But since you're helpless right now, I'll let myself have the satisfaction of punching your lights out!"

Sam nodded in approval.

In a second, vines erupted from the forest floor and wrapped around all four of Danny's limbs, pulling him back and holding him in place. He groaned in pain. A vine smacked him a couple of times, the thorns cutting his skin. Ectoplasm slowly dribbled down and dripped onto the forest floor.

Undergrowth evilly grinned and sent a powerful punch into Danny's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

The last thing Danny saw was Sam's face, her warm hands on his. "Stay with us," she cooed. "_Join us."_

* * *

><p>Sam didn't know where she was. But when one door closes, another door opens. Although she was clueless of her whereabouts, she did know that Undergrowth had total control of her body. As he had completely overshadowed her, she could literally see the plant spores dancing in front of her eyes; mocking her. They now had a body. They were now her and Sam was simply a stream of consciousness; a soul, drifting through what she thought of as Undergrowth's nightmare realm. The entire world was green and small. Plants were all around her, but none were beautiful. All were brambles and thorns; ugly vines. Not a single beauty in sight. Every time she tried to stand, the grass shot up and pulled her down. Every time she cried out for help, vines wrapped around her mouth and silenced her.<p>

At odd times, however, she seemed to have control of something. If she focused on a point hard enough, a violet vine would erupt from the ground. These vines weren't ugly, though. They were thin and curved with the slight breeze that she could feel. Gorgeous purple flowers grew from the sides. The vines would quickly sink back in the ground, but their time above the soil was the sole beauty that kept Sam going; it kept her alive. It was her hope.

In a last desperate attempt to escape the horrible reality, Sam let out a shriek and cried, "DANNY! HELP M-"

A vine cut off her shouts, letting an eerie silence hang in the empty air.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! What will happen? Will Danny be able to confront Undergrowth and win! Wait and see!<strong>

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. My goal is to get 35 reviews by the next chappie!**

**I am also starting a program called "Ask Dezzi" where you can review and ask me questions about myself. I won't answer anything _too _personal (for obvious reasons) but I want to be closer with my readers. All questions will be in the next chapter of _Violet Vines_.**

**Additionally: Phantom Roleplay! I know this might sound a little annoying to y'all, but lemme tell you about it. You basically get to roleplay canon characters and create OCs in Amity Park. The people on there are super nice and fun and I suggest giving it a try. We're on the sixth slot for forums!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Aphrodite

**I'm on a roll with the updates. Without furthur ado, here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

><p>The first thing Danny felt when he woke up was wind rushing in his face. His eyes snapped open as a platform of floating rocks flew towards his eyes faster than a speeding truck. Before he could turn intangible, his body painfully hit the ground and bounced him in the air before he landed again, face first.<p>

Groaning, Danny scrambled to his feet. It was an unfamiliar part of the Ghost Zone which was bad news for Danny. For all he knew, his arch enemies could be poised to attack him.

Luckily, they weren't. When he spun around, he came face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She looked to be in about her early twenties and had gorgeous creamy skin that shone, even in the dimness of the Ghost Zone. Her mesmerizing brown hair waved and spilled over her shoulders, framing her perfect heart-shaped face. Her eyes, a deep chocolate, stared at him inquisitively. She was pretty without trying, for she only wore minimal eye makeup and a light lip gloss. She also didn't appear human, as a soft white glow radiated around her, yet at the same time, not a full ghost.

"I've been expecting you, Danny," she said. Her voice was silky and inviting, yet pleasant at the same time. "My name is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty."

Danny scrambled to his feet and gazed into her eyes. "I thought goddesses were myths."

Aphrodite laughed. "And I bet you thought the same about ghosts before you became half of one."

Danny cracked a smile. "That still doesn't explain why you're in the Ghost Zone."

"Well, we gods and goddesses are forms of ghosts. We are immortal which makes us somewhat related to the undead. You know how each ghost is usually oriented to one thing? Technus technology, Skulker hunting, and Ember music. We're oriented to other things, as well. Understand?" Danny nodded.

"I understand you've been having some trouble with Undergrowth?"

Her sad words brought Danny back to reality as he gloomily nodded. "He took my best friend and possessed her to become a plant queen again."

Aphrodite's face remained expressionless, but sorrow could be seen swirling in her eyes. "Boy, I'm so sorry," she whispered before pulling him in for a hug. Danny couldn't help but feel a little tingle when her soft hands were wrapped around him. "But you know…" she said softly, "Love will always find a way."

Danny didn't know how to respond, as he wasn't sure what she was getting at. Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "You love her, yes?"

He remained frozen. She put her hands on her hips, a smile dancing on her lips.

"I am the goddess of love, Phantom. Whether you know your true feelings or not, you love her."

Danny slowly nodded, realization crossing his mind. He had either denied or ignored his feelings before, but there was no running from them now. "Sam is my best friend. She's always been here for me, through thick and thin. When I was in middle school and all the kids would pick on me because of my freaky parents, she would be there, as either a shoulder to cry on or my savior. Towards the end of eighth grade, I started to like her more and more and wonder if she liked me in return. I was wondering if my feelings made her more than a friend to me. In the very beginning of ninth grade, I think it was in mid-September, I had the portal accident. Every time I had to fight a ghost, she would be there to back me up. She would always help me cover for 'power incidents,' even if it meant for her to get in trouble. Now the end of the school year is coming closer and I'm so much stronger than I ever thought I would be. Sam convincing me to go into the portal was the best thing that ever happened to me. I've grown as a person and learned so many things, thanks to her. Now Undergrowth has her- I can't bear to see her like that. I can't fight my best friend."

Aphrodite slowly nodded and smiled sadly. "Danny, you have just stated something that needs no explaining from me, so you'll understand that when I say that you must pave your own destiny, I don't want to be mean, but I want to help."

"Yeah," Danny replied.

"But I can tell you this: Love will always find a way. Remember that, and this is a battle you can't lose." She whispered some words in a foreign tongue while clasping her hands together and then pushed them out; a pink mist swirled around Danny. He instantly felt stronger and better. "You are healed, my boy. Now go! The Fenton portal is just a quarter of a mile to the left! Go forth and defeat Undergrowth! I will be protecting you and I believe in you."

Danny knelt a little before the goddess. "Thank you, Aphrodite. I really can't tell you how much I appreciate your help."

"It was no problem, ghost-boy," she said before he took to the skies, speeding away, a new found confidence in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Undergrowth was up to no good. Sam was sitting on a throne weaved of vines, her head propped up by her gloved hand. He stood over his realm, already expanding. "Isn't it beautiful, my queen?" he asked.<p>

"Of course, master," Sam replied. "Everything you create is beautiful."

Beautiful was an overstatement. All the citizens of Amity Park were once again controlled by the mind vine. Blank expressions were on their faces as they demolished buildings and began to plant trees. The sky looked even grayer than before, for some odd reason. One would question Undergrowth's motives, or how well thought-out the plan was.

He then disappeared and 'regrew' himself outside. "Citizens of Amity Park!" he boomed. The mindless people looked up and gazed into their leader's eyes. "I call you here today because of a big announcement I must make. I'm sure you've heard of the menace Danny Phantom!" He held out a piece of paper with a picture of Phantom staring ahead with a determined look in his eyes. "This boy is a menace. He will destroy our beautiful empire because he hates nature and beauty! Therefore, anyone who sees him must report directly to me, or _face the consequences._ He will be finished for once and for all!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know this was short. It was more of a transition chapter so you could get more info and the plot wouldn't seem rushed or fake. I'll try to get either another The Perfect Clone update out soon or get the last(?) chapter out of Violet Vines next.<strong>

**REVIEW FOR SAM!**


	7. Love Will Find a Way

A bright green orb whizzed through the air, clipping Danny's arm and nearly sending him spiraling out of the sky. The ghost boy whipped around to face his attackers as a horrible sinking feeling formed in his stomach.

"You can't escape, ghost boy," a familiar voice said, though it was with absolutely no emotion. This voice belonged to no one other than Maddie Fenton herself, completely controlled by the mind vine. Of course, when she was notified by Undergrowth that Phantom must be hunted and destroyed, her subconscious ghost-hunting self couldn't help but go for a challenge and catch the pesky poltergeist.

Jack suddenly came speeding ahead from behind in the Specter Speeder, almost robotically pressing a button and firing a laser of ecto energy. Sadly, the mind vine had greatly improved Jack's awful aim and had hit Danny square in the chest; the halfa smacked into the floating rocks of the Ghost Zone with a horrifying crunch. "The irony," Danny muttered to himself before scrambling to his feet and flying back before he was socked in the stomach by his own mom.

_This isn't good, _he thought. _Undergrowth must have made them stronger on purpose to rattle me even more. How much lower can this guy stoop?_ An image of Vlad instantly streaked across Danny's mind as he half-grinned, as if he was having an inside joke with himself. _Oh, yeah. _

He soon realized that he needed to come to his senses and become serious if he wanted to win the fight. When Jack jumped out of the Specter Speeder and instantly blasted an ecto-gun at him, Danny held out his arms and felt a green ecto-shiled form around him. He opened his mouth to make a witty comment but instantly shut it when he realized that it would do more harm than help in the current situation.

Maddie jumped into the air and kicked Danny in the side of his stomach with all her black beltness, briefly knocking the air out of him and causing him to cough and sputter to regain breath. Luckily, ghosts don't need air, so Danny was able to recover a lot quicker.

_Gotta just get out of here,_ he thought, soaring into the Ghost Zone 'sky' (though there truly was no sky. You could only keep getting further from the platforms which floated throughout the dimension). He knew where he was and knew that his parents' portal was right nearby, so he could probably escape. Glancing behind him, Danny spotted his parents gaining on his tail and continuing to fire. He managed to dodge all the blasts and turned invisible before spying his ghost portal and flying into it. He tumbled out of the portal and gasped as he took a moment to breathe in his surroundings.

His house had once again been overgrown with fat, ugly, vines that twisted and curled around the lab equipment in the strangest of ways. Needles shot out of the sides and the long stocks were thick and bulky. Danny was enraged that Undergrowth had the utter gall to invade his house like that. Danny knew that Undergrowth was ensuring Danny would get as angry and broken as possible, so the halfa vowed not to give his enemy any power.

However, he shot a bright green ectoblast at one of the vines to show Undergrowth that he was still standing. The plant split open down the middle as a sickly, deep green liquid oozed out of it and pooled onto the ground around it. Danny shuddered in disgust before phasing through the floor and walking out the front door. Amity Park had looked even more miserable than he had left it and it hurt Danny to see what Undergrowth had done to his home. The gray sky, the blank-faced people; Danny's eyes menacingly glowed brighter.

His eyes then rose to the giant oak which loomed over the city. He could see Undergrowth speaking to Sam before the giant plant ghost straightened and spun, staring straight at Danny. Undergrowth's grin widened, inviting him over to face him off once more.

Danny kept his expression stony as he slowly floated upwards and stared Undergrowth in the eye. "You're getting too cocky," Danny scoffed.

Undergrowth rolled his eyes. "When will you ever learn that you can never win?" he retorted, raising his fist and smacking Danny. He smacked into a building but immediately rose, now face-to-face with Sam.

"You ready to get your butt whooped, Phantom?" she asked. Danny remained absolutely still. "Your own parents attacked you, the whole town is hunting you, and lemme tell you this, I never like you. All you were to me was a good-for-nothing tagalong. "

Those words stung Danny, but he held his ground and nodded. "If you say so," he murmured. He caught Undergrowth's shocked reaction out of the corner of his eye. Sam, however, continued.

"Your powers are useless. Ice can't destroy the tree house you and I built so long ago, Undergrowth can mend himself, and all you can do is try to shield yourself as Undergrowth slowly takes you down. And you…yourself…are weak. You cannot attack me, even though you know I hate you." Sam grinned evilly as the two vines wrapped around her waist pushed her closer to Danny. "You will always lose."

Before she could register what he was doing, Danny leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Sam's completely green eyes widened in shock at the uncalled-for action before she relaxed and kissed him back. Danny could practically hear Aphrodite giggling in his mind and saying, "I told you so."

He then softly placed his gloved hand on her cheek and watched in shock as the brilliant green from her eyes faded and all that was left were two violet irises.

"Sam," he breathed, shaking his head in disbelief at the fact that his crazy plan had actually worked.

"Yes?" she replied, blinking rapidly and trying to orient to the world around her. She could feel the vines around her waist loosen and drop her, but Danny immediately swooped down and caught her bridal-style.

"You're back." Danny hugged her again before kissing her and opening his mouth, inviting her tongue to join his. He was ecstatic that his best friend and only crush had come back to consciousness and was alive and well. Sam just smiled happily into his eyes. She, too, was relieved that she was out of Undergrowth's horrible nightmare realm.

"Listen," Danny began uneasily. "There's no easy way to say this, and please don't make fun of me, but…I love you."

Sam's expression softened even more (if that was possible) as she let her face break into a pleasant smile. "I love you too." Her heart pounded in her chest and soared as she said those four words.

A loud throat-clearing broke up the teens' reunion as the two faced Undergrowth and immediately broke their embrace. "Now, I hate to interrupt," Undergrowth began, "No, not really, but I believe that we have some unfinished business, huh, halfa?"

Danny sped towards the ground and gently placed his friend on the sidewalk just as Undergrowth commanded some vines to go and attack Danny.

"Stay away from him!" shouted Sam as her arm shot out. The long, beautiful violet vines Sam had created when her consciousness had become detached from her body erupted from the ground and smacked into Undergrowth's vines, wrapped around them, and smashed them to the ground. Sam stared in awe at her hand before looking to the vines, then back again. "W- What just happened?" she stammered. Danny's eyes widened, too, as Sam shielded him from the attack.

"Sam," Danny gasped. "How did you do that?" Sam shrugged before shouting, "DUCK!" Another vine shot for Danny, but the goth deflected it once again. She then slashed the vines which had once held her, and in doing so, cracks formed in the sides of the tree house armor and let the tree house crumble apart. Undergrowth was now completely vulnerable.

The plant ghost screamed in utter anger before summoning man eating plants to attack Sam. She dangled from one leg upside down as the overgrown Venus flytraps snapped their jaws and licked their lips at the sight of a tasty fleshdweller.

Realization struck across Sam's face as she registered on of her attackers. "DeMillo?" she breathed. She then turned to Undergrowth, utterly furious. "This is how you take care of the 'underprivileged' plants?" she shouted. "You bring them back to life, make them something that they weren't nor were never made to be, and you completely brainwash them, making them attack their owners. You're no better than Vlad in ways." Her true love for vegetation was practically radiating through her as Danny sent a thin beam of ice whizzing straight towards Undergrowth. It hit him square in the chest and caused him to let out a tortured cry. Undergrowth attempted to smack Danny to the ground, but the ice slowly climbed up his arm and froze him solid. The stunned ghost could only stare in stupor as Danny triumphantly whipped out the Fenton Thermos. Undergrowth was surrounded by the bright blue energy as he was pulled into the tiny thermos. Danny quickly screwed on the lid and floated to the ground.

"How…?" he began, speechless, not knowing how to continue. Sam just blinked with disbelief.

"Well, I was overshadowed by Undergrowth twice…maybe some of the powers rubbed off on me."

Danny nodded, taking the information in. "Yeah, that could be it. Maybe we could find out sometime." His fingers wiggled their way between hers before they locked and held hands for a moment. "But for now, we gotta clean up this town."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is the final 'official' chapter of Violet Vines, but don't be discouraged, there will be an epilogue where loose ends are tied up 'nd all. <strong>

**Also, if you enjoyed this story, why not check out my other DP works: Heroine, The Perfect Clone, Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right, Forbidden Love, and Scrapbook and leave a review.**

**Speaking of which, this is the first story that I have finished and would really appreciate it if you dropped a comment telling me what you thought of everything. Tell me what you liked, and add any constructive criticism if you wish.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. It means so much to me, and I had such fun writing it. I know that updates became scarce towards the end, so thanks for bearing with me. :)**

**I have also figured out what I'm going to do. If you're seen some of the author's comments in this and other stories, you'll notice that I was having problems finding out which story to update. Here's the deal: The Perfect Clone's up next. My goals are to take on each story one by one and complete them. Maybe I'll have Heroine and Scrapbook going at the same time...I dunno. But I know that I want to get The Perfect Clone done after this and follow up with Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right. I deeply apologize for not updating those two for so long, but I'm still figuring out little chinks in the plot line.**

**Once again, thank you so much for all your support, and I hope to see you again in other FanFics.**

**-Dezzi**


	8. Epilogue

Sam stared at the test results with wide eyes. Danny met her eyes and simply nodded. "The test results are in," he stated, sounding like one of those corny announcers from game shows. "You have plant powers."

"Never in my life did I expect-" Sam began, simply breaking off in mid-sentence from utter disbelief. "So how did it truly happen?"

Danny patted a stool and motioned for Sam to sit down next to him. She obeyed and peered over the paper, scrutinizing at the words and lines waving all over; it was hard to read under the dim lights of the lab. "It seems that after you were overshadowed by Undergrowth the first time, he sent some of his spores into your brain. They settled there and began to take effect. That's how you became overshadowed a second time. It was indirect. After the second round of spores were implanted into your brain, your brain 'absorbed' them, if you will, and molded your DNA to somewhat fit the plant's DNA. There's chlorophyll in your blood."

Danny showed her a photo of a slide. It was greatly zoomed in, and one could easily register the red substance as blood. However, there were small clots of green scattered throughout.

"So your brain molded to it, and since the DNA wasn't normal DNA – it was from a plant ghost, you acquired plant powers."

"Wow," Sam stated. "I never heard something so smart coming out of you." Danny smiled and let out a light-hearted laugh. "Well, I am the son of two ghost-hunters and hunt ghosts myself..."

"So no ghost powers?" she asked. Danny smiled again. "I think we should leave the ghost hunting to me."

Sam nodded. "I agree."

Danny's phone vibrated in his pocket. "Oh, Tucker just texted me," he announced. "He on his way in."

The lab door creaked open as the duo spun around and gaped at Tucker. He was wearing a long white lab coat and 80s style glasses. "I am Tucker, master of technology!" he proclaimed.

Crud.


End file.
